The Clans of the Plains
by Kayliaf
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does. 4 Clans that live on the plains. 20 moons after they were founded, and already trouble is brewing. Apprentices taken hostage. And a prophecy... Rated T just in case.
1. Allegiances and Author Note

**Every 20th reviewer after this transfer will get to choose what happens in the next chapter (or one of the chapters, anyways).**

Allegiances will follow, and I have a lot of open spaces to fill. First come, first serve (but you have to say the cat's rank and description along with the name). I will put your username in brackets when you submit a cat. Any cat without a username in brackets is my cat. Please ask before you use someone's cat in your story.

* * *

 _ **LeafClan:**_

Leader: Leafstar (not the same as from the books) - White she-cat with brown and black patches, piercing green eyes

Deputy: Bluestorm - Dark grey she-cat with deep blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Fernmist - Light gray and brown she-cat with bright green eyes

Apprentice: Darkpaw

Elders: Grassytail - Dark-coloured tom with dark brown, almost black eyes

2* - open slot -

Warriors: Lightningstorm - Light gray dappled tom with bright green eyes, Leafstar's only son

Apprentice: Sandpaw

Snowdrop - Pure white she-cat with stormy gray eyes

Apprentice: Featherpaw

Shimmerstream - Silver-white she-cat with blue-green eyes, and fur that shines in moonlight

Apprentice: Whitepaw

Redfern - Reddish-brown tom with light brown eyes

Apprentice: Cherrypaw

Shrewnose - Brown tom with white underbelly and piercing orange eyes

Oakcloud - Mottled brown tom with brown eyes

Squirrelstorm - Light silver tom with glowing amber eyes

Runningstream - Light blue-gray she-cat with silver-brown eyes

Apprentice: Clawpaw

Rocklight - Fluffy silver-furred tom with amber eyes

Rookfur - Tom who has long bright orange tabby fur and light blue eyes

Barktail - Soft-and-ginger-furred tom with stormy green eyes

Brindlecloud - She-cat with short snowy fur and bright hazel eyes

Ashenlight - Light gray tabby she-cat with a lighter belly and blue eyes (ExplodingQuasar)

Flightfang - Dark gray she-cat with amber eyes (ExplodingQuasar)

Queens: Daisyleaf (mate: Shrewnose) Expectant Mother - Pure white she-cat, formerly a kittypet, with dark yellow eyes

Berryflight (mate: Rocklight) Expectant Mother - Red-furred she-cat with amber eyes

Hollystem (mate: Redfern) 4 kits - She-cat with short brown fur and teal eyes

Kits: Flashkit

Stemkit

Fernkit

Shadowkit

Kits: Flashkit - Fluffy black-furred tom-kit with bright hazel eyes

Stemkit - Short creamy white-furred tom-kit with stormy turquoise eyes

Fernkit - She-kit with soft black fur and blue eyes

Shadowkit - Black she-kit with shining blue eyes

Apprentices: Darkpaw - Tabby tom-cat with dark emerald eyes

Clawpaw - Dark brown, almost black tabby tom with beautiful blue eyes

Whitepaw - Tom with thick creamy white fur with light blue eyes

Featherpaw - She-cat with long and silver fur and hazel eyes

Sandpaw - Light brown she-cat with piercing blue eyes

Cherrypaw - Tortoiseshell she-cat with white underside, paws, and tail-tip who has pretty sapphire eyes

 _ **FlameClan:**_

Leader: Flamestar - Fox-red tom with icy blue eyes that have a hint of red

Deputy: Amberpelt - Dark brown-orange she-cat with bright yellow eyes

Medicine Cat: Yellowfire - Golden-dappled she-cat with dark amber eyes

Apprentice: Owlpaw - Pale brown fluffy tom with dark specks and thin white stripes across his face and large yellow eyes (Blob the guest)

Elders: 4* - open slot -

Warriors: Fernfur - Light brown tabby she-cat with light green eyes

Dappleleaf - Golden dappled she-cat with bright blue eyes

Darkpelt - Dark gray tom with green eyes

Leafstem - Blue-gray she-cat with deep green eyes

Ripplemist - Black-gray tom with light blue eyes

Brightfur - White she-cat with bright amber eyes, formerly a kittypet

Flamepelt - Dark ginger tom-cat with yellow eyes (Flamestar24)

Lakestream - Gray she-cat with a white belly and green eyes (ExplodingQuasar)

Viperbreath - Very light ginger tom with white stripes and amber eyes (ExplodingQuasar)

Hiveleap - honey-colored tom with a brown tail-tip and blue eyes (ExplodingQuasar)

Fireshade - Dark ginger tom with amber eyes and a white tail (Duchess Luna)

5* - open slot -

Queens: Goldenleaf (mate: Flamepelt) Expectant Mother - Golden brindled she-cat with warm green eyes (Flamestar24)

Kits: Rosekit (Flamestar24)

Smallkit (Flamestar24)

Acornkit (Flamestar24)

Kenzie (mate: Unknown) - Unattractive ginger she-cat with brown paws and green eyes (ExplodingQuasar)

Moonleaf (mate: Ripplemist) Nursing Queen - A gray tabby she-cat with green eyes (ExplodingQuasar)

Kits: Violetkit (ExplodingQuasar)

Thrushkit (ExplodingQuasar)

Rustlekit (ExplodingQuasar)

Kits: Violetkit - Very light gray she-kit with dark blue eyes (ExplodingQuasar)

Thrushkit - Light brown tabby tom with white paws and green eyes, later medicine cat (ExplodingQuasar)

Rustlekit - Dark gray, almost black tom with a slightly lighter belly and blue eyes (ExplodingQuasar)

Rosekit - Small golden she-kit with a white belly and amber eyes (Flamestar24)

Smallkit - Very small ginger tabby tom with a white belly and green eyes (Flamestar24)

Acornkit - Ginger tabby tom with green eyes and white paws (Flamestar24)

Apprentices: Blazepaw - Brown tom with a ginger splash of fur on his head, glazed amber eyes

Reedpaw - A brown tabby tom with amber eyes (ExplodingQuasar)

\- open slot -

 _ **TreeClan:**_

Leader: Treestar - Brown tabby tom with bright green eyes

Deputy: Pinestem - White she-cat with brown stripes and aqua eyes

Apprentice: Pouncepaw (Duchess Luna)

Medicine Cat: Oakshade - Dark brown tom with dark blue eyes

Apprentice: Maplepaw - Beautiful brown and white she-cat with light green eyes

Elders: - open slot -

Warriors: Rowanfur - Dark-coloured brown and black tom with icy amber eyes

Birchmist - Light brown tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes

15* - open slot -

Queens: - open slot -

Kits: 4* - open slot -

Apprentices:

Pouncepaw - Speckled brown tom with yellow eyes (Duchess Luna)

\- open slot -

 _ **SpottedClan:**_

Leader: Spottedstar - Brown she-cat with white spots with warm aqua eyes

Deputy: Dapplefur - Dappled gray tom with icy yellow eyes

Medicine Cats: Sagemint - Light gray tom with light green eyes

Fernlight - Mottled gray she-cat with green eyes (Duchess Luna)

Apprentice: Mintpaw - Black she-cat with dark green eyes

Elders: 2* - open slot -

Warriors: Willowwing - White-gray she-cat with bright blue eyes

Thornfoot - White tom with brown and gray spots with piercing amber eyes

16* - open slot -

Queens: Ferndapple (mate: Thornfoot) Nursing Mother - Black she-cat with a white stripe on her back with amber eyes

2* - open slot -

Kits: 3* - open slot - for Ferndapple's

Apprentices: 4* - open slot -


	2. A little introduction

**H** **i everyone! I hope that you're excited for the first chapter, because here it is!**

 **(Or not - this is a more in-depth explanation of the main characters). Please submit your cats for their parts. If you want your cats to be at the gathering, I need them even sooner please.**

* * *

Intro:

Flashkit, Stemkit, Fernkit, and Shadowkit are the second litter of Hollystem and Redfern

They are one group of main characters in this story

The second group of characters are the apprentices of LeafClan

Darkpaw and Clawpaw were once inseparable littermates, but Darkpaw decided to be a medicine cat, and grew farther apart from Clawpaw every day

This left Clawpaw feeling sad and restless, trying to find another cat to mend his broken heart

They are Snowdrop and Lightningstorm's first litter

Featherpaw and Whitepaw are as close as hairs on a vole's pelt, and have been that way since they were tiny kits

They are daughter and son respectively of Leafstar and Squirrelstorm

Hollystem and Redfern's first litter was Cherrypaw and Sandpaw

They constantly tease eachother and are both fine with it

Every cat in LeafClan is used to their teasing

* * *

 **And that's the end of the intro, everyone! Remember, please please please submit your cats to fill open slots. And** _ **please**_ **don't send me cats for slots that are already taken.**


	3. Prologue

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Leafstar asked.

"It's me, Nightkit," a little black she-cat replied, "and I have a prophecy for you. Be absolutely quiet."

Then Nightkit spoke in a different voice, as though possessed,

"There will be 4,

Divided by hatred,

You must mend the gap,

Before it's too latened.

Otherwise you must beware the shadows,

Join the light,

Beware the battle,

That starts at midnight.

Gather your forces,

Join the fight,

And fight for the Clans,

With all of your might."

Then the tiny kit scampered off.

"Wait! Nightkit! Come back!" Leafstar meowed into the darkness.

But the she-kit was gone, leaving Leafstar to bear the weight of the first prophecy of the Clans of the Plains alone.

Leafstar woke up in her familiar den and heaved a sigh. It had just been a dream, right? she wondered, But yet...My dead littermate Nightkit had been there. She decided that she would tell her medicine cat, and no one else. Her fear was confirmed as she saw Fernmist padding swiftly towards her.

"Last night, I had a dream..." Fernmist began.

* * *

 **So, yeah. There's the prologue. How did you like it? Please review. And send in your cats! Most of FlameClan is already taken, so go fast!**


End file.
